


Storybook Ending

by captainamergirl



Series: A Drabble A Day [1]
Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Deric reunited and it feels so good, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, age is just a number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Donna and Eric. Back where they belong.





	Storybook Ending

_“Sometimes I'm tired of living my life like a story I already know the end to.” - Donna Logan (9/24/07)  
  
_ **Storybook Ending**  
  
She’s been awake for hours, watching him sleeping so contentedly, his tan face relaxed, his parted lips emitting soft snores. His arm is protectively looped around her waist and she is turned to face him, their chests rising and falling in tandem. Morning light streams in through the part in the rich burgundy curtains and sunshine dances across his skin. He’s older now (so is she for that matter) but he looks every bit as handsome as he did that first night they kissed poolside. So many years have passed since then but she can still taste that kiss on her lips; can still remember how it branded her. How it seared her soul.  
  
 _She hadn't gone to his place that night expecting to fall in love with him, but she had. Oh had she ever._  
  
They’d had so many stops and starts along the way. They’d hurt each other deeply, married and divorced other people, denied their feelings, fought their feelings, _buried_ their feelings down deep to try to make it through the longing; to try to make it through the pain of separation.  
  
 _The simple truth though?_ She had never stopped loving him. She never would. When they had reunited six months ago on the beach under a blanket of bright stars, she had felt confidant that they were going to last this time.  
  
He begins to stir and she smiles as he opens his brilliant brown eyes and sees her. Really _sees her,_ the way only seemingly he can.  
  
“Good morning, beautiful.” He presses a soft, almost chaste kiss to her lips. “Did you get any sleep at all last night?”  
  
She smiles. “Hardly any, actually.”  
  
“I’m sorry. Is it the baby? Is she tap-dancing up a storm again?” His hand slips beneath the covers, finding the sweeping curve of her full belly. People still can’t believe he’s managed to get her pregnant. But what others saw as an anomaly, she saw as a true, bonafide miracle. Carrying Eric’s child, feeling life moving within her, watching her body grow and change to accommodate the pregnancy… Well, it was nothing short of amazing.  
  
She smiles fondly. “Yes, she was tap-tap-tapping away like a fiend and she just wouldn’t be settled. Not for anything.”  
  
“You should have woken me up. We could have waited out 'the recital' together.”  
  
She reaches out to caress his whiskery cheek. “It’s alright. I enjoyed watching you sleep anyway. You looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you.”  
  
He catches her hand with his, intertwining their fingers. “If I slept peacefully, it’s because you were right here beside me. The truth is, I didn’t sleep very well during the years we were apart; the years I spent being a stubborn fool.”  
  
“Eric-”  
  
“I’m sorry, Donna. You deserved a hell of a lot better than the way I treated you. I never should have walked out on you, or blamed you for everything that went wrong when I was every bit as responsible for how things played out. I was a terrible coward."  
  
“I was far from innocent, Eric. But that said, I forgave you ages ago. My heart wouldn’t allow me not to... Deep down, I kept hoping somehow, some way, we could fix us.”  
  
“Me too. But just look at us now." He smoothes an errant lock of silky blonde hair away from her face. "You know, you’ve made me far happier than any man has a right to be.”  
  
She grins as she leans into him. They kiss, lips moving against each other’s, both equally breathless with mutual passion and feeling. It's the sort of kiss a girl never wants to end; the sort of kiss that tells you that you are finally, truly, home where you belong.  
  
Donna presses her forehead against his. “Even though I dreamt of us getting back together, I don’t think I ever could have guessed things would turn out this good."  
  
“Me either."  
  
He tugs her close, at least as close as her belly between them will allow. “Do you remember what you told me that first night by the pool?"  
  
“I recall _everything_ about that night,” Donna smiles.  
  
“Then you remember saying you didn’t want to live life like a book you already knew the ending to."  
  
She nods. "Yes."  
  
"Well, I have to ask... Do you wish things could have gone differently for us?”  
  
She thinks it over, pretty head cocking to the side as she ponders his meaningful question.  
  
“No, not really,” she concludes. “It seems to me that everything we did wrong, and especially everything we did right, has led us to this moment.”  
  
“To our storybook ending?”  
  
“Oh no, Eric... This isn't the end of our story... it's actually just the very _beginning_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my Deric babies! Anyway, I hope this turned out alright.


End file.
